Confessions
by KateB-fan
Summary: Qué tal si Kate y Rick se dijeran todos sus secretos? Esto sucede luego de la última escena del capítulo, después de que Kate confesara que recordaba "todo". Espero que les guste!


**Otra escena que me provocó inspiración del nuevo capítulo... no puedo parar! Me encantó! Espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Confessions**

Kate Beckett se acurrucó en su sillón favorito mientras las lágrimas corrían copiosamente por sus mejillas. Ella pensó que ir a su terapista la haría sentir mejor, pero sin duda eso no estaba ocurriendo, o por lo menos, ella no lo notaba.

* * *

><p><em>-Qué recuerda?- le había dicho él, inexpresivo.<em>

_-Recuerdo todo…- le dijo ella y sintió que temblaba, casi no podía hacerse a la idea de que había mentido de la forma que lo había hecho…_

_-Por qué mintió?- el profesional mantuvo su tono neutro._

_-No lo se… o en realidad si… por miedo…- le dijo ella sin poder dejar de temblar._

_-Miedo a qué? Su salud? Su seguridad?_

_-A no ser capaz de afrontar mis sentimientos…_

_-Sus sentimientos- repitió el doctor para indicarle que no había sido clara._

_-Mis sentimientos… por un hombre…_

_-O sea que toda su negación está relacionada con alguien cercano a usted… pero que no tiene nada que ver con el intento de matarla…- racionalizó._

_-En realidad… la sensación de estar ahí, tirada, sin saber si sobreviviría, es muy profunda… no logro reponerme de eso… de pensar que cada vez que salgo a la calle, podría estar en peligro… pero hubo otra situación que fue para mi desequilibrante…_

_-Continúe…_

_-Este hombre que trabaja conmigo… Castle… él se tiró sobre mi, intentando salvarme, pero llegó tarde… igualmente trató de tranquilizarme mientras esperábamos la ambulancia…_

_-Este hombre por que usted tiene sentimientos…- continuó analizando el especialista._

_-Él… él me dijo muchas cosas mientras yo estaba ahí… a punto de morir… y… - dijo y comenzó a llorar._

_-Kate… trate de serenarse… lo está haciendo bien…- dijo el hombre y sonrió por primera vez, para que ella se sintiera a resguardo._

_-Me rogó que no lo dejara… que me quedara con él… - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- y me dijo… me dijo… que me amaba…- dijo ella y se tapó la cara con las manos, llorando incontrolablemente._

_-Le dijo que la ama… - corrigió él._

_Kate levantó la cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Si… me ama…- dijo ella._

_-Y eso le da miedo?_

_-Terror…- dijo ella con seriedad._

_-Y por eso mintió…_

_-No… si… creo que en el fondo tengo miedo de perderlo…_

_-No suena lógico…_

_-Si para mi… nosotros somos compañeros de trabajo… amé cada segundo que compartí con él… y el hecho de cruzar la línea y que no pudiera resultar…_

_-Usted qué siente por él?_

_-Es necesario que lo diga?- dijo Kate avergonzada._

_-No… pero le ayudaría poder verbalizarlo… decirlo en voz alta…_

_-Es que… no entiendo… no puedo comprender… él es casi un niño… siempre está diciendo chistes, jugando conmigo… somos totalmente opuestos… aunque tengamos cosas en común… y se ha divorciado dos veces…_

_-Esa es una racionalización, Kate… yo no le pedí que expresara sus pensamientos ahora… sino sus sentimientos…_

_Kate lo miró, congelada. Él tenía razón, le había dado todas las explicaciones de por qué no debía amar a Castle. Pero no le había dicho lo que sentía por él._

_-Es el único hombre del que he estado realmente enamorada… - suspiró ella y sonrió, mirando hacia abajo, un poco avergonzada de su confesión._

_-Bien…- dijo solamente el médico._

_-Bien?- se sorprendió ella que esperaba una explicación de sus sentimientos._

_-Lo expresó bien… - dijo él._

_-Entonces?_

_-Mire… mi trabajo no es decirle lo que tiene que hacer… sino orientarla… usted debe reflexionar y darse cuenta de que todo lo que uno hace tiene consecuencias, cada camino que uno elige tomar, tiene consecuencias… eso no quiere decir que uno no pueda cometer errores, pero es buscando dentro suyo que encontrará lo que tiene que hacer… piense que pierde y qué gana en cada caso… y lo más importante, piense en usted… pero no ahora, sino a largo plazo…_

* * *

><p>Kate se secó las lágrimas y apretó los puños con fuerza. No podía ni siquiera pensar en perder a Castle… pero si no perderlo significaba nunca poder tenerlo… aún sabiendo que él la amaba… eso era demasiado…<p>

Tenía que tomar una decisión. O le decía la verdad a Castle… o continuaba así, mintiéndole…

Tomó su celular y se dudó, quería estar con él, aunque no le dijera nada… esos tres meses en que habían estado separados, habían sido muy duros para ella y lo peor era que si él no hubiera tenido esos archivos en su poder, quizás las cosas hubieran seguido igual…

Cuando juntó las fuerzas que necesitaba, Kate marcó el dos y esperó que él la atendiera…

-Kate?- contestó él del otro lado.

-Hey, Castle…- dijo ella con voz ronca por el llanto.

-Estás bien?- le dijo él preocupado.

-Si… yo… nada… quería saber si estabas ocupado…

-Quieres que vaya?- le dijo él y ella sintió que sonreía.

-Te molestaría mucho?- le preguntó ella y se mordió el labio.

-Ábreme la puerta…- dijo él y golpeó.

Kate sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Esa era otra de las cosas que más amaba de él, la conexión tan profunda que tenían…

Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír, él llevaba un cartón con su comida china favorita.

-Hey!- dijo sonriendo.

-Hey- dijo él y la miró preocupado- estás bien?

-Si…- dijo ella y miró hacia abajo, intentando ocultar un poco el estado de sus ojos después de tanto llorar.

-Te traje algo de comer… necesitas recuperar un poco de peso… - le dijo permitiéndose el lujo de mirarla.

-Tú crees?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Siempre estás hermosa… pero creo que unos kilos más te harían ver increíble…- le dijo y ella achicó los ojos, un poco incómoda con el flirteo amigable de él.

-Te perdono porque me trajiste mi comida favorita… - le dijo sonriendo- pasa… - agregó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Lo que no me animé a traer fue vino…- dijo él y sonrió.

-No importa, yo tengo… quieres?- le dijo ella y buscó en su pequeña bodega un vino de los que más le gustaban.

-Si… - dijo y la observó moverse por la casa, más relajada que la última vez que habían estado ahí.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo y le extendió la botella mientras él le entregaba el cartón con la comida.

-Mmmm…- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras olía el aroma de la comida cuando abrió la caja.

-Bien…- dijo él mirándola con intensidad mientras abría la botella.

-Riquísimo…- dijo ella hurgando con los palitos dentro, casi sin esperar a sentarse.

-Me alegra…- dijo él mientras servía dos copas.

-Quieres probar?- le dijo ella y pescó algo de arroz y verduras, extendiéndolo para darle un bocado.

-Mmm… tienes razón… casi me arrepiento de no haber traído para mi…- dijo él cerrando brevemente los ojos para disfrutarlo.

-Podemos compartirlo… no estoy tan hambrienta…- le dijo ella y aspiró hondo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, casi no podía controlarse.

-Come lo que tengas ganas, yo me ocupo del resto…- dijo él que amablemente ponía algo de distancia.

-Rick…- dijo ella mientras seguía comiendo- de verdad te agradezco toda la paciencia que me tienes… y que me hayas perdonado por no haberte llamado en tres meses…- dijo casi sin mirarlo- porque me perdonaste no?

-Si, Kate… sabes que no puedo estar enojado contigo… y aunque me duela, puedo entender tus motivos… lo que me molestó fue la forma… tenías millones de formas de mantenerte en contacto, si no querías que habláramos o nos viéramos…

-Lo se… y lo siento…- dijo Kate y apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

-Está bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

Ella armó un nuevo bocado y se lo extendió. Colocó la mano abajo cuando él dejó caer un poco y luego lo comió, riéndose.

Y de pronto, se puso seria. Él la miró con desconfianza, sabía leerla, la conocía bien. Y no se le ocurría que había pasado por su cabeza para ponerla así.

-Rick… tengo que decirte algo…- le dijo y bajó la vista. Castle se puso tenso.

-Qué bueno, porque yo también…- le dijo él nervioso.

-Si?- ella sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Es sobre… sobre la pared… - dijo y señaló su pecho.

Kate sonrió y él vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pasa algo?- le preguntó él sin comprender.

-Es que… justo de eso quería hablarte…- dijo y lo vio sonreír a él también.

-Te escucho…- dijo él.

-Tú primero… - dijo ella.

-Quería decirte que… haré lo imposible para poder derribar esa pared… y que estaré del otro lado esperándote…- le dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-Lo se… por eso… - comenzó a decir ella y tomó su mano- por eso quiero ser sincera contigo…

-Sincera?- preguntó él.

-Castle… Rick… a veces los sentimientos te transforman en una persona cobarde…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo él suspirando y trató de sonreír.

-El caso es que… mi cobardía me llevó a hacer algo que no me gustó… - le dijo ella despacio, sabría que a él no le agradaría lo que tenía para decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Eso siempre pasa… créeme…

-Lo se… pero el hecho es que te quiero pedir disculpas…- dijo ella y sintió que temblaba cuando él levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició su cara.

-Kate… ya está… ya me pediste disculpas… - le dijo comprensivo.

-No, Rick… te mentí…- le dijo ella y él sacó su mano de la cara de ella, como si no comprendiera.

-Me mentiste?

-Si… y eso ocasionó que dejara de verte todo este tiempo… fui cobarde… no supe como manejar las cosas.

-Qué cosas?- dijo él, no tenía idea de lo que ella le decía.

-Cuando viniste a verme… y me preguntaste si recordaba… Rick… yo recuerdo…

-Recuerdas?- dijo en voz muy baja él, sorprendido.

-Todo…- agregó ella y aspiró profundamente porque se sentía sin aire.

-Pero…- dijo él todavía confuso- por qué?

-Por miedo… ya te lo dije… por esta pared que tengo alrededor de mi corazón.

-Kate… tienes idea de lo que me costó sincerarme? De cuanto significó para mi poder hacerlo? De la desilusión que sentí cuando me dijiste que no recordabas?

-Yo se que no puedo volver atrás con lo que hice… pero quiero que sepas que si pudiera hacerlo, lo haría… Rick…- dijo y tocó su mentón para que él la mirara a los ojos- quiero que ayudes a derribar esta pared para poder tener la relación que ambos queremos y nos merecemos…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kate…

-Querías saber por qué rompí con Josh?- le dijo ella- por lo mismo que tú rompiste con Gina… ellos son geniales y nos hacen sentir bien… pero ninguno de los dos los ama…

-Kate por favor…- dijo él en voz baja y ella continuó.

-Rick… por favor ayúdame… necesito liberarme…

-Ahora no…- dijo él y ella sintió que las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

-No podrás perdonarme?- dijo con dolor.

-No es eso… yo también te oculté algo…- dijo y ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-Qué?

-Ayer… recibí una llamada anónima… el tipo era amigo de Montgomery…

-Rick

-Déjame terminar… él me dijo que Montgomery le envió unos documentos que son la única prueba que hay para atrapar a los asesinos de tu madre.

Kate sonrió, pero luego se puso seria, sabía que había un pero.

-Pero me dejó en claro que la única forma de que estuvieras a salvo era no investigando más…

-Pero, Rick… sabes que no puedo hacer eso…- insistió ella.

-Lo se… por eso no te lo dije ayer…

Quiero hablar con él.

-No, Kate… no se quien es, ni pude rastrearlo… me dijo que Montgomery le pidió que se hiciera cargo de esos archivos y se asegurara de que estuvieras bien…

-Rick… necesito saber…

-Lo se… lo se…- dijo él- pero creo que en este momento es más importante que estés a salvo, Kate… aunque eso signifique que lo nuestro tiene que esperar…

Kate soltó su mano, que seguía reunida con la de él y se agachó colocando su cabeza entre sus manos…

Es que esto nunca se va a terminar?- dijo ella enojada.

Kate… no quiero perderte… no podría vivir sin ti…- le dijo y ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Qué propones? Que me olvide?

-No… que lo pospongas… solo eso… ya encontraremos la manera de averiguar como hacerlo…- dijo él con calma.

-Aunque eso signifique que tengamos que posponer lo nuestro?- lo desafió ella.

-Ya te dije… yo estaré del otro lado, el día que podamos tirar esa pared abajo…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Lo se… - le dijo ella y se inclinó sobre su cara, ya no le importaba nada, si él estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella hasta que estuviera lista, no podía tener dudas de que él era el indicado- Rick…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Si?- dijo él que casi no podía dominar su deseo por besarla.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y lo besó tiernamente.

Castle levantó su mano y acarició su cara con ternura. Esto era mucho más de lo que él había fantaseado con tener en este momento.

Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió y desvió la mirada, estaba sonrojada.

-Y esto qué fue?- preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Un adelanto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Te amo…- le dijo él, que moría de ganas de gritarlo.

-Lo se… lo recuerdo…- le dijo ella y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Ah si?- bromeó él.

-Y eso me hizo tener ganas de seguir viviendo…- le dijo ella y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Los dos suspiraron de felicidad mientras él la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Todavía quedaba mucho por vivir, por luchar y por hacer. Pero estarían juntos en algún momento, y ninguno de los dos dudaba de los sentimientos del otro, ya no más…


End file.
